


Prisoner

by Brittbee



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Drugs, F/M, Kidnapping, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Slow Burn, Vaginal Sex, Valentino/Female Reader (Hazbin Hotel), three different endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittbee/pseuds/Brittbee
Summary: Your friends do an Ouija board session hoping to talk to a famous dead celebrity--little do they know that demons can disguise themselves. They can trick, and manipulate the vulnerable and inexperienced.Clairvoyance was meant to be God’s gift to the humans. In Hell, taking their souls is considered the highest honor in demonkind. They’re souls are of high value for their soul power, that big-shot demonic overlords can use.After seeing you, a clairvoyant that can see past his demonic lies and deceit. Valentino is drawn to your aura. He decides he wants to take your cute little soul down to Hell to be with him for all eternity. The only thing that's keeping him from getting to you is your rosary. Will he succeed?[COMPLETED]
Relationships: Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Comments: 58
Kudos: 148





	1. Time to party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres all the music I was listening to when I made this work, you didn't ask for it, but I still wanted to add it in lmao.
> 
> Love is the Drug - Oscar Isaac & Carla Gugino  
> Sweet Dreams - Emily Browning  
> Deep End - Ruelle  
> All of Me - The Score  
> Where Evil Grows - The Poppy Family  
> Let It Bleed - Unlike Pluto  
> Pale Yellow - Woodkid  
> Goliath - Woodkid  
> Pray - Angel's of Death (ending)

Parties are not normally my scene, but my friend begged me to come to her small get-together tonight. I’m just glad that she’s making sure I’m having a good time. She can be a goofball sometimes, but she makes a pretty good hostess I have to admit.  
*Flashback*  
“C’mon it’ll be a lot of fun I swear! Plus I invited some cuties” She said with a wink.  
“Okay okay! I’ll go this time.” I sighed in defeat. I have nothing better to do on a saturday night anyways. I was just gonna catch up on my [favorite show].  
*Flashback end*  
As the clock reaches midnight and one of her party guests suggests we do an ouija board session as a fun party idea.  
“I guess one couldn’t hurt.” I thought to myself, knowing that I’ll be protected from harm as long as I wear my rosary. My mother gave it to me before she passed. She was a clairvoyant and like mother like daughter I was gifted with the power as well.  
We all gathered together setting up the board and reading the rules to each other.  
“Okay so who are we going to talk to first?” My friend asked?  
“Ooh! I know, why don’t we try to summon Elvis Presley?” One guy piped up.  
“Yeah!”  
“Sounds Good.”  
We all placed our hands on the planchette ready, we did the beginning ritual and asked if Elvis Presely was there.  
The planchette moved to yes, and everyone started to get excited. I start to feel a bit anxious, wondering if it’s actually Elvis or not.  
Everyone starts asking the spirit questions, one by one.  
“So Elvis, can you please do something, either manifesting yourself or move an object, so we can prove that this isn’t Jessie just pranking us.”  
Planchette moves to yes again and stays there, suddenly the record player in the corner starts playing an eerie slowed version of “Hound Dog” and shadow starts to emerge that resembles Elvis.  
“Whoa!”  
“Cool, but super creepy!”  
“Oh my god!”  
You didn’t say anything, your eyes were wide, you knew something wasn’t right.  
The anxiousness feeling starts to get overwhelming, you see the shadow. But to your horror you see a tall figure controlling the shadow like a puppeteer master. It had glowing eyes and sharp teeth. That’s not Elvis, that's something completely inhuman. Not wanting to make a scene, you tugged on your friends shirt with the hand that wasn’t on the planchette.  
“What is it [Y/N]?” she said discreetly to you.  
“We need to say goodbye right now, that’s not Elvis.” You whispered to her, hoping whatever the entity was that it couldn’t hear you.  
“What are you talking about? That totally looks and sounds like him.” She said, still whispering.  
“Just please trust me on this, I wouldn’t have asked this if I didn’t have a bad feeling about this. This thing is not even human.”  
“Okay, I trust you. I’ll tell everyone to start wrapping their questions up.”  
“Thank you.” I said back. Hearing her say that, puts a little bit of your anxiousness at ease.  
“Alright guys,” She fakes a yawn. “I don’t know about you, but I’m getting hella tired. So I say we wrap things up nice and neat and say goodbye to Elvis. Okay?”  
“Aw man, I wanted to ask some more questions, but you’re the hostess.” one says.  
“Yeah I’m tired too.”  
“For sure, it’s almost 3am.”  
Everyone nods in agreement and tells the “spirit” that it’s time to go. It agrees, but not without saying something verbally behind everyone.  
“Don’t you worry, I’ll be back.” he said in a creepily happy voice and the lights flicker out.  
Everyone screams, frightened by the strange voice. The lights turn back on and we all watch a happy movie to calm us down before we all decide we feel safe enough to go home.  
For the rest of the night I fell into a fitful sleep, I would wake up to something ripping the bedding from off my bed. I stifled a scream and kept my eyes closed, not wanting to see the same glowing red eyes from earlier.  
The demon whispers close into my ear, his hot breath sending shivers down my spine. “I know you can see me, cutie.”  
Gathering some courage, “Come on [Y/N], this monster can’t do anything to you as long as you’re wearing the rosary.” I sit up and turn on the lamp next to me.  
“What do you want, demon?”  
“Bold, I like that. I haven’t seen clairvoyants like yourself in some time, I thought you all died out. You’re quite a rarity among--”  
“Cut to the chase. Flattery and coercion will not help you here, monster.”  
“Feisty, I’ll enjoy every bit of this.” He laughed. “Rare souls like yourself are hard to come by, and I just have to have rarest of the rare. How about it then, would you like to make a deal, baby? I can give you everything you desire, you need only say yes.”  
“No thanks, I’m good. I have everything I need here. I know better than to make deals with disgusting tricksters.”  
“Heh wrong choice darling, you ought to think long and hard about my lovely offer. We can do this the easy way...refuse my offer and we’ll do this the hard way.”  
“You may be able to haunt my home, but you cannot hurt me physically.”  
“No matter, I have other...forceful means to drag you down with me. If you’re into that sort of thing.” he says seductively to you. “Until then, be a good girl and wait for me.”  
And with that he was gone.

*Three days later*

I noticed my friend was acting strange, she seemed down, when I last spoke to her on the phone. So I went back over to her place to check on her.  
“[Friend’s name]? Are you home?” I knocked on the door.  
The door opens, revealing [Friend’s name], disheveled and sweaty.  
“Oh hey--”  
“Hey [Y/N], uhh this isn’t a good time right now. I’m working on something right now, I can call you later when I’m done.  
“Um okay, I was just wondering if you were doing okay?”  
“Me? Oh I’m doing just fine, I’ve just been super busy with other stuff. Anyways I gotta go, I’ll talk to you later, okay.” She says rushing to shut the door.  
“Bye...I guess.”


	2. We'll be in touch...

*Friend’s Pov*  
I felt bad, shutting the door on [y/n] but I couldn’t let her in, with this estranged demon in my house. I sigh deeply, walking back to my bedroom.  
“So have you thought about my offer?” The demon asked.  
“Yes. If I agree to help you, do you promise to leave me alone?”  
“Of course, you’re not the one I’m after anyway. So it’s a deal?” He smirks and holds out his hand and there’s an eerie glow inside the room.  
I hesitantly reach out and shake it.  
“Great! I’ll be in touch with details soon.” He said before disappearing.

*Valentino’s Pov*  
Ha! Humans are so easy, getting that pathetic weakling of a human girl to make a deal with me was a breeze. You either gotta break their mind a little by scaring them a bit or sweet talk them.  
Having that adorable little clairvoyant would be a treat, taking her soul would give me so much power! “All I need is that cute soul. Patience Val, you’ll get to play with her soon.”  
The game has begun.

*Two weeks later*

*Reader’s Pov*  
Whatever followed me home on the night of the party seemed to have left. “Hopefully for good.” I thought to myself.  
[Friend’s name] invited me over to her house, telling me she wanted to give me something.  
When I arrived she opened the door and hurried me inside.  
“So um, what did you want to give me?” I asked and gave her a cheery smile.  
“Oh just some jewelry at the mall I purchased a while back. It didn’t look good on me, but it would look a lot better on you.”  
“Oh I see, well let’s have a look then.”  
She grabs it off one of the end tables nearby and hands it to me.  
“A gold choker, it’s pretty. I love the detail on the engravings, too.”  
“Do you wanna try it on?”  
“Sure!” I put it on and look in the mirror. “What do you think?”  
“Hmmm... I’m not sure, can I see it without the rosary real quick?”  
“Uh, I guess so.” I undo the chain on my mother’s rosary and hand it off to [F/N] to hold real quick. The moment the rosary leaves my fingers I don’t feel good. I feel weak, my body becomes heavy. I fall to the floor.  
“Oh my god [Y/N]!” [F/N] yells frantically.  
“Well done, [F/N].”  
“What did you do her?”  
“Why I merely just took her sweet soul, she’s still breathing. Her body is just an empty husk though. Thanks to you now I have what I want, and now you’ll get what you desire.”  
“No.You can’t...”  
“Oh yes, but I can. And what a horrible friend you are to trick your friend into giving up her soul to me. Adieu human.”

She holds you in her arms, tearing spilling out. “[Y/N]...I’m so sorry!” She starts to sob.


	3. The car ride.

Moving, it feels like I’m inside a car. Where am I anyway, I remember passing out, but why? I can’t remember anything else… I hear talking, I don’t recognize any of the voices speaking.  
I groan, starting to wake up.  
“Ah look who’s finally decided to wake up.”  
My eyes flutter open, taking in my surroundings. The first thing I see is this mothman staring at me with his red eyes and a scary smile with a single gold tooth. He’s wearing heart sunglasses, a red coat with white fur trim and top hat with a single feather in it. From this angle…  
“Wait am I on this creep’s lap?” A single hand is resting in my hair softly stroking the locks and the other is resting on my stomach.  
My eyes widened and my stomach dropped in utter horror.  
“Surprised to see me sugar cakes?”  
I glare at him. “But what--How did he-- I never made a deal.”  
He laughs, his evil smirk never waning from his face.  
I attempted to get up only to be pushed back down.  
“Ah, Ah, Ah. No reason to be up so soon darling, you too weak from the fall down here to do anything.”  
“The fall?...Am I in Hell? If so, that would really suck--” [Y/N] wondered.  
“Hey Val, you can drop the two of us off here, this is a hot spot for customers.” One of the demonic ladies said, breaking you away from your thoughts.  
The two of them were dressed suggestively, which made you put two and two together.  
“If they’re prostitutes then that means, this guy is some kind of demon pimp? He certainly dresses like one… How tacky.” You thought. Taking a look around the car, it reminded you of one those fancy limos you saw on tv a while back. You noticed that there were three more girls sitting across from the two that spoke a second ago. And sitting in the corner was uh… one um… I guess a guy with a tv for a head--weird and scary looking. You made a mental note not to stare directly at him.  
Valentino signaled the driver to stop the car; the two girls filed out of the limo and the car started to drive once more. You looked at the other three girls, they were dressed similarly, sluttly clothes and what not. One of them looked back at you with what was a look of concern for a small moment. And then quickly went back to what she was doing before, being careful not upset the boss.  
You feel Valentino’s hand that was resting on your stomach move to caress your cheek softly. He takes your chin and makes you face him once more.  
“Don’t worry about the other girls here, it’s just you and me. Besides you’re not like them, you’re far too precious to be working in the street with those disgusting low level horny demons. I wouldn’t dream of letting a single one touch you.” he strokes your hair once more, “So soft...” He thought.  
You wince from his unwanted soft touches.  
“You’re my special girl, the crown jewel of my empire.” He emphasized.  
“I’m not your anything.” you snap back, anger and disgust rising in your chest. You smack his hand away from your face, Pushing yourself off of him with a small amount of newfound strength, you fall to the floor and gather as much distance away from the behemoth of a demon. The smack seemed to echo throughout the car, then it was quiet. All eyes were on you now, wondering what would become of you.  
The tv demon lets out a laugh, it’s maniacal.  
“Feisty, been awhile since we had someone bold enough to hit one of Hell’s biggest overlords. Where in the fuckin hell did you find this broad, Valentino?” He asked in between his laughter.  
“Now that's not very nice of you, [Y/N].”  
“Not very nice? You know what's not nice, you creep? You! And you’re unwanted touches! You drag my soul down here against my will, just because you see something you like! So don’t you dare tell me what's not nice and nice, you disgusting. Vile. Demon! I could care less about some big shot demon and his fragile ego.” you spat back.  
“I’m not just some big shot demon.” He got up from his seat, his mood changing in an instant. He started closing the distance between him and you. Closer and closer, until finally he grabbed your shirt pulling you close. His face was mere inches away from yours, so close you could smell his cologne. It was sweet--kinda fruity, yet still had a masculine touch to it. “I am The Valentino. And I am going enjoy teaching you some fucking respect.”  
Valentino slapped you across the face, it was so hard it left a handprint.  
“And what would you know of respect? It’s clear you know nothing of the kind, why else would you be stuck here in this hellhole?” You scoffed, and spit in his face.  
“My, my, you are a naughty little human, aren’t you?”  
He strikes you again, you fall to the floor.  
You get back up, even though you’re fully aware that you won’t win this physical fight. He’s bigger than you, but you won’t back down from a fight and don’t regret a single thing you said to this freak. You may not be able to win this fight, but you can try to think of a way out.  
He hits you again, but you dodge it and try to pass him to get to one of the car doors. You feel something grab your wrist, pulling you back to him.  
“Going somewhere sugar? We’re just getting started.” he smirks, and pins you down, getting on top of you. His other two hands pinning your arms to the floor.  
He hits you again and again as you struggle against his iron grip.  
“While I’d so very much love to continue your little punishment, I have some important business to attend to. So I think it’s time for you to take a little nap.” He said, pulling out a bottle of heart shaped pills from his coat pocket.  
“Now be a good girl and open wide.” He pinches your nose, closing your airway. You thrash your head around, not wanting to take whatever was encased in that pill. Your lungs give out on you, and you open your mouth for air. Valentino takes the opportunity and puts the pill in your mouth and then covers it, still firmly pinching your nose until you’re forced to swallow the drug.  
Valentino waits until you’ve stopped fighting against him before he gets up. Your body starts feeling weak and your eyelids feel heavy. You hear him say one final thing before you pass out.  
“Sweet dreams, darling.”


	4. The studio and the mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I hope you guys are enjoying this fic so far, I am trying to put out two chapters a day.   
> I don't write much fanfic, but whatever I do write I always make sure to complete it. Having completed works is satisfying for everyone. As for chapters I'm hoping to finish this with ten chapters, but we'll see. That's pretty much all I wanted to share with you guys, you may continue reading.

Valentino stopped by the studio, dropping the rest of his gals off and Vox to prepare for today's lewd photoshoot.   
Not wanting to leave his little lady in the car, he asked one of his lackeys to drop her by the dressing room. So one of his lovely employees could get her measurements while she was still unconscious. He had no doubt in his mind that if she were awake right now, that would be difficult and noncompliant. And while it would be amusing to watch her fight like a scared little kitten, he also wanted the measurements to be accurate too. He could just imagine what kind of glamorous and cute outfits you would wear. Perhaps a cute little maid, or playboy bunny, or even just a simple little sailor lolita dress would do. The clothes you were wearing were the ones from land of the living. Certainly too modest for a beautiful woman, he definitely wanted to show off his prize. But that would have to wait until he could fix that bad mouth and rude little attitude. He can’t be having you insult him or his guests.   
When the shoot was over he dismissed the girls, and started heading over to the dressing room to fetch you. There you were lying in one of the lounge chairs still fast asleep. The seamstress came out with several altered outfits. He made a mental note to spoil you with more clothes later, if you behaved that is.  
“Are they ready?” Valentino inquired.  
“Yes sir, do these clothes suit your tastes for the young lady?” she replied nervously.  
“They do, have someone take these out to my car.”  
“Yes sir, and what should we do about the young miss?”  
“I’ll be taking her with me as well.” He responded, as he walked over to your sleeping form.  
He watches your chest rise and fall for a moment, taking note of your peaceful and passive expression on your face before taking you into his arms. Did this girl not have the ability to look cute? Either way he couldn’t wait to get you all dolled up.

When you finally awoke, you noticed you were somewhere else entirely. You were laying on probably one of the biggest damn beds you have ever seen in your life. You weren’t even sure it could even be considered a king size bed. The red bedspread was soft like satin, you sit up and take in your surroundings once more. You notice there some tasteless paintings on the wall, paintings of the tacky mothman with a harem of demons.   
You searched around the room, noticing that you were the person in the room. Now was your chance to escape, the only question is how? The door? No way that’s too obvious! It’s probably most likely locked anyway. Perhaps a window? You check to see if there are any windows. Luckily there are two on both sides of the bed, you get off the bed quietly and go to the nearest window. You looked out and noticed you were on the third story floor. “Yikes, that's definitely not going to work, I doubt the godzilla sheets are long enough to get down.” You said to yourself. Taking a sigh, you try coming up with another plan. A light bulb goes off in your head, “Maybe I don’t need the second plan to work, I just need to make him think that it did. And when he goes searching, I’ll make my escape. The trickster becomes the one that gets tricked.” You thought to yourself, smiling deviously. You gather up all the sheets making it into a rope and tying one end to the leg of bed nearest to the window. Then quietly open it, discreetly lowering the rope down. When you’re done you find the nearest closet to hide in and wait.

*An hour passes by*  
You start hearing footsteps get closer, until you can hear the door opening.  
“Darling are you awake--”  
His voice sounds sweet at first, until he notices you’re no longer in the room.  
“Goddamn little bitch. I swear to fucking Christ, I’m gonna teach her some fucking manners.”  
Now he was pissed, he stormed out of the room, not bothering to shut the door. And now comes the hard part, low key there was a tiny part of you that was scared. You didn’t even wanna think about what would happen if you were caught. As quiet as you could, you exited the closet and peeked out the door. The coast is clear, you wandered around until you found a grand staircase. “Looks like it goes all the way down to the first floor. I’ll have to be extra cautious.” you thought, making your way down to the second floor. Then to the first, you check around the corner seeing if there are any doors leading to the outside. You see two large clear glass doors, leading to what looked like a garden. You decide to bite the bullet and take that route first, taking a deep breath you muster up some courage and dart down the hallway. You open one of the doors carefully, hoping to god they weren’t squeaky. Once you were out, you made your way down the garden, making sure each turn was safe. This place was like a damn maze, you found yourself at another dead end. You glared at the wall, mentally cursing it. For it was too tall and smooth to climb up. “ I guess there’s no gates leading out here, just stupid freakin’ walls!” you thought. You go back the way you came, navigating your way back to the large glass doors, fortunate it was still empty. Not a single soul to be seen. You go back inside to the base of the stairs. You try the opposite direction instead, going down the corridor you reach another hallway leading into a larger room. At the end of the hallway you peek around the corner. You saw two bright red doors, slightly larger than the other doors you opened earlier. “Okay, this has to be the front door. There’s another grand stairway here and there’s a large entertainment room here.” You run to the doors opening them, revealing the path to freedom. You didn’t even bother to close them, getting out was the only thing that mattered. “Ha I beat you!” you pre-celebrate your victory. You start making your way to the last gate until you stop dead in your tracks. The fear in you returned, there was a figure blocking your path.  
It was Valentino, and he had the biggest smirk on his face.


	5. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry, I wasn't feeling super well yesterday. So here's one big chapter today, enjoy. :)

Valentino blocked the road to freedom, he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. He took a long draw and exhaled the red smoke. The smoke made its way to you in a shape of a heart, before disappearing completely. It made your nose itchy from the smell. His presence merely being there with his pompous smirk and narrowing red eyes was enough to make you scared. But you’ve come this far already, you weren’t going to give this demon anymore of your fear than you already had. You can tell that Valentino was the kind of cruel demon that thrived off everyone else's fear. You glared at him, while the other part of you was wondering how you were going to pass this psychotic pimp.  
“Ah, nice of you to finally join us, darlin. Your little game of hide and seek was amusing, but it's over. Give up now and I won’t do half of the things I was planning on doing to you.”  
“Us?” You thought, “Whatever, it doesn’t matter, I’m going to escape if it’s the last thing I do in this wretched underworld.”  
“Let me pass.” you shouted.  
Valentino snaps his fingers, his hench-demons grabbing you behind and pushing you to the ground with no warning at all. He walks over to you and kneels down. He grabs a fistful of your hair and lifts your head up to face him. You wince from pain.  
“Stubborn little woman. Why does it always have to be the hard way with you, sugar? If you just behave and listen to me, I won’t be so rough. Let me make this very clear to you, sugar. That thing around your throat means I own you, your soul belongs to me for all eternity. And as such you are my valuable property, and I protect what's mine.”  
“I will never belong to anybody! My soul may be trapped here. But my soul is still my own and no one else’s to claim.” you said, struggling against the demons holding you down.  
“How adorable and noble you think that.” He chuckles, clearly amused. “However that's not how things work around here, sweet heart. As long as you're wearing that choker your soul’s power is relinquished to me, while it’s true I can’t control little ol’ you...” He says while he takes his other hand and pinches your cheek, your twists into an expression of disgust. “Your cute little soul is still in my possession.”  
Valentino lets go of your hair and gets up, your head hits the ground. “Take this naughty girl back inside, you know where to put her. I’m going to deal with this foul attitude of hers...accordingly.”  
The demons grab you by the arms, pulling you up from off the ground. You thrash and kick every step of the way. You reach a room you haven’t seen before, it’s dimly lit with no windows. You see a variety of chains and torture items, enough to make sure stomach drop. In one of the corners you see a fireplace, the fire glows a soft pink magenta as it flickers and crackles softly. One the henchman chains your wrists above your head onto a pair of cuffs that were bolted to the ceiling, while to other chains your ankles down. Your toes barely touch the floor, preventing you from moving much. The floor was cold to the touch and had stone tile, the room reminded you of one of those old medieval dungeons. The demons left the room, slamming the door shut. You struggled against your restraints for awhile, but there was nothing you could do. After all you weren’t just magically gonna have the ability to metal bend. The only thing you could do was mentally prepare yourself for whatever nightmare inducing torture you were gonna have to endure. You close your eyes and slow your rapid breathing down. Hyperventilating was not going to accomplish anything but more fear and give that monster a sense of gleeful delight. “It’s gonna be okay, [Y/N]. Whatever happens don’t give into that vile psycho.” You gave yourself a mental pep talk, trying not to feel discouraged in this hopeless Hell.  
You try to think about everyone you loved from family to friends, wondering how they were doing without you. Sure they were probably devastated that you weren’t with them. But you hoped they were all doing well anyway. You imagine what your friends were doing right now. Perhaps they were going to see the latest movies and going out for boba tea afterwards. The thought of that made you smile. Your thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening, the footsteps echoed across the floor. Until the footsteps stopped right in front of you, Valentino’s ever glowing red smirk never waning from his pompous face.  
“What are you thinking about that’s giving such a happy smile sugar?”  
“My thoughts are not any of your business.” You said coldly to him.  
“That will change soon enough, whatever hope filled fantasy it is, I’ll contort, defile, and ruin it. Until all you think about is me.” as he says that his face inches closer to yours with intensity in his words.  
You scoff, “You can damn well try, but that will never happen. I’d rather die than give myself up to a no good sleazy lowlife.” you said, trying to keep a level head.  
Valentino makes his way to the table with various tools of torture, his hand brushing over the various knives, whips, and other devices in seductive manner.  
“How unfortunate for you, that you won’t get such a luxurious gift like death. Besides it would be so much more enjoyable to break your mind. It's a shame for you, the human mind can be so fragile and easy to break.”  
You were gonna pay a high price for running away.

For the next five days, he beat you bloody, whipped you until your clothes were torn, drug you with disturbing psychedelics, and verbally abused you. But you didn’t break, you still held on through the pain and hellish hallucinations. Your wrists were bruised and bloody from moving against the shackles. He barely let you sleep, Valentino would slap you awake or dump cold water on you. When you did sleep, it didn’t do much. The room was freezing, you wondered why in the world did this room even have a fireplace. It didn’t keep the room warm at all.  
The sixth day came and you waited for the all to familiar footsteps that were Valentino’s. And there it was, you heard the door open. Thus another day of torture and pain is about to start, he appeared before you with the same pompous smile.  
“Why good morning to you, my sweet.”  
His voice sickening, pretending to be kind.  
You didn’t reply with any sarcastic remark, your voice was hoarse and sore from all screaming. You simply only glared at him.  
“Tsk, tsk. Still oh so stubborn, it doesn’t have to be this way you know, darling. Just give in. Anyway you must be feeling cold, so how about I warm you up.” He said, he passed the table and made his way to the fireplace. He grabbed one what you could only assume was a cattle brand and put it in the fire, heating it.  
Your mind perked up and started to panic, out of all the cruel and awful things he’s done to you, you knew that this was going to top them all. There was no way to prepare yourself for the level of pain you were about to feel in that given moment. When he finished heating it, Valentino started making his to you.  
“Now where would to put this?” he pretended to think, “Ah I know, how about right here.” he moved it dangerously close to your skin, you could feel the heat radiate off it. He was planning to brand you right on your left hip.  
“Did you know that hellfire burns at higher temperature than regular fire, darling.” he asked  
“Wait what--”  
Before you could ask any further, he pressed the cattle brand into your hip, you screamed like never before. Tears spilling out, sobbing. What lasted only ten seconds felt like an agonizing minute of pure horror. Before you knew it the words were spilling out of you begging him to stop. Valentino removed it, a smile of pure delight. “I’m sorry I could quite catch that, could repeat what you just said, darling?”  
“Please stop...I give up...Just please stop hurting me.” You spoke softly, your voice cracked and hoarse. You couldn’t take it anymore.  
“Now there's a good girl, now let’s get you cleaned up.”


	6. The fancy rose gold bathtub

You felt the cold shackles on your ankles come off, revealing a fresh ring of purple, bruised ankles. Next came your wrists, which required Valentino to get closer than you wanted him to be.  
“Darling, I need you to do something for me, when I release you first arm: I need you to hang on to me so you don’t fall to the ground when I release the other one. Can you do that for me?”  
You nodded, you were still crying from pain. He took a step closer, leaning into you, you could smell cigarette smoke and his familiar cologne.  
First came the left wrist, you held on to his shoulder. Then came the right, the texture of his red coat was soft like velvet. And in that swift moment he scooped you up into his arms, your tear-stained face buried in his shoulder as he carried you out of the room.

He carried you up the stairs, and dropped you off his bedroom, saying that one of the maids would be up there to help you clean up. Not a moment sooner an imp with red skin and dark black hair opened the door. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, her outfit was standard. A black dress and frilly white apron. She didn’t say much, she simply just carefully took one of your arms and put it around her shoulder helping you walk to the bathroom. The bathroom was huge to say the least, there was a large rose gold bathtub in the center with a royal red tile covering the floor. The wall was magenta tile with gold accents. Towards the back of the bathroom a gold toilet, and to the left of you was two sinks and a long vanity. The vanity was white and gold with a matching mirror. Next to the vanity was a bench, right by the towel rack.  
The maid sat you down on the bench and started to draw a bath. While the water was pouring into the tub, she went over towards the vanity and opened one it’s many drawers. She pulled out a small container filled with red gel and returned over to.  
“This is medicine for your wounds, it has the property of healing most of the serious wounds without leaving any severe scarring. It will take a few days though, you should apply it twice a day.”  
“Will it heal this?” you lifted your torned shirt and pointed to the brand mark on your body, it was still very red and blistered. The brand was a heart, inside and along the left side of it was Valentino written in cursive. Having his name on your body sent disgusting shivers down your body.  
She looked at it, her facial expression changing for a brief second to shock. The imp shook her head no, knowing fully well that was going scar. She had heard rumors that he dabbled in demonic spells, and whatever spell he put on that cattle brand was beyond any advanced healing spells and technology in Hell itself.  
“Oh…” you replied sadly.  
“Anyways, if you take off your shirt I’ll help you apply the medicine on your back.”  
You nodded, taking off your shirt. The medicine numbed the pain, once she was done the bathtub was full. She stopped the water and turned around to give you some privacy to change.  
You undressed from your ruined, dirty clothes and sat down in the tub. The water was warm, but not too hot. She turned back around to help you. She gently washed your hair and scrubbed the dried blood and dirt off your skin. Once she was done she got up and grabbed one of the towels hanging off the rack; and handed it to you.  
“Thank you.” said to her quietly.  
“You’re welcome. I’ll be right back with some bandages and fresh clothes.” She said, taking her leave.  
You got out of the tub, wrapping yourself up in the towel. It was soft and fluffy, but it also smelled like him. You sat on the bench and waited, a few minutes went by and the maid returned. She was holding a folded outfit with a small medical kit. She passed you the bra and panties first, then turned her back to you, signaling you to change. The undergarments were an elegant magenta red with gold lace trim.  
“Okay, I’m done.” you told her,so she could turn back around and treat the last wound--the brand.  
She grabbed the med kit and opened it, she sprayed the burn with disinfectant and wrapped it up in a bandage. When the maid was done she passed you the rest of the clothes. It was a collared light red dress with long sleeves with a bow in the center. It had a revealing gap around the chest. The dress didn’t cover much, it barely stopped to your mid thigh. After putting on the dress, you put on the black stockings that came with it with matching black shoes.  
When you were done she dried your hair and styled it, after that she said she would leave the med kit in the drawer with other medicine from earlier.  
“Thank you, for helping me, I know you were only doing it because you were told to. But you're the first soul I met down here that’s shown me kindness. What’s your name?”  
“It’s Tori. I’m the maid assigned to look after you while the master is not with you.”  
“Nice to meet you Tori, I’m [Y/N]. I’ll try my best to make your job easier, so I won’t be a burden.”  
“As you wish. Now come with me, we are going down stairs to have breakfast in the main dining hall.” Tori said reaching her hand out for you to take.  
You take a deep breath, knowing that you were most likely to join you know who for breakfast. You just hoped that it wouldn't spoil whatever appetite you had left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the kudos, I didn't expect this to gain popularity so quickly.  
> This is the dress I based the outfit on, because I'm not very good at making up fashion descriptions in my head, I usually need a reference.  
> https://spreepicky.com/collections/dresses/products/black-pink-chic-vintage-dress-sp14831?variant=31697155522654  
> Anyways I hoped y'all enjoyed reading this chapter, and I hope you're all having a good day. C: Are you guys excited for the new Helluva Boss episodes that are coming out soon? I know I am. Millie and Stolas are my favorite characters.


	7. One sided shopping spree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's chapter is a bit short, but that just means that chapter 8 is going be a big one. Hope you guys enjoy it.

After breakfast Valentino took you out shopping--well more like it was a one sided shopping for you, but he picked everything out. Whatever he picked out for you, he made you go try it on and show it to him. Everything he picked out was too revealing, it was both embarrassing and humiliating to show this much skin to man that had brutally tortured you. And now he was treating you with care as if it never even happened. A part of you could guess why he was showering you gifts, and the thought of it made you scared. You weren’t sure when it was gonna happen, but you knew in your current injured state he wasn’t going to do it while you hurt.  
“Go on sugar, you can show me.”  
You move the curtain back, one hand covering whatever you could around your chest. You thought carefully without how you were going to word your next sentence. “Um...I don’t think I pull this one off very well.” You spoke nervously.  
“Nonsense.” He said stepping closer to you, he takes your hand that’s covering your chest and moves it away with ease. He eyes you up down, eyes filled with lustful and sinful intent.“No need to be shy with me, I think you look stunning darling. We're buying it.”   
The way he looked at you made you uncomfortable, you internally cringed the way he held your hand. He held it lovingly and affectionately, but you knew it just a game of pretend to him; a mockery of love. Love was meant to be wholesome, the glue that brings people together. His whole act defiled the very definition of love. You weren’t sure how you were gonna convince him not to buy it, but you sure hell were going to try. You took a deep breath, trying to find your courage to speak up. Looked up at him with a determined look in your eyes, his form towering over yours.  
“Valentino I must insist that you don’t purchase this outfit.” you said confidently.  
A part of him was a teeny bit surprised that you finally called him by his name, the way his name rolled off your tongue with such assertiveness, just made him want you even more.  
“Oh? And why is that sugar?” his asked, his face getting closer to yours.  
“Well I-I…” You stuttered at first, Valentino getting closer to your face made you feel somewhat flustered. You pushed that unwanted flusterness aside, calming yourself. “It would be a bad investment for you. For starters it’s too small, the fabric quality isn’t good and it feels itchy. I don’t know about you but I don’t want my skin to break out because of some bad fabric.”  
Valentino laughed, he thought it was so interesting that even after all the horrible things he’s done to you, you still could speak to him with an honest opinion. His laughter surprised you, nothing you said was remotely funny, so you weren’t sure why he was laughing at you.  
“Your honesty amuses me darling, therefore since you insist that it’s not the best fit for you, I won’t buy it.” He says and pats you on the head. “Now go get changed, we're leaving.”  
Valentino takes his leave from the fitting room stall and waits outside the stall for you. When you’ve finished, you pull back the curtain once more and start walking with him to the exit. He wraps his arms around you, one around your shoulder, the other wrapped around your waist. He gives a soft tug, pulling you closer to his body. Your face gets red and you avoid eye contact, staring at the floor. After exiting the store, the chauffeur opens the door to Valentino’s luxurious car. Valentino lets you go in first and follows in after, then chauffeur shuts it and drives off.


	8. The Cabaret

*Three weeks later*

Your wounds finally healed, the brand you had received scarred. You tried paying no mind to it, wearing whatever you could to cover it up. “Out of sight out of mind” as they say. Though today you didn’t have the option to, he was picking your clothes for today. He said something about there being a performance, you weren’t really paying attention to it. Tori dropped off the clothes--if you could call them that. The top was a magenta and gold corset crop top and the bottom was a matching mini skirt and gold sandal wedges. Needless to say you weren’t thrilled, the two of you made eye contact and said “Tacky.” in an unamused voice. The both of you softly giggled, and Tori departed ways letting you change by yourself.  
When you were done you made your way downstairs, Valentino was waiting for you. To your dismay, he was holding his hand for you to grab his. You didn’t want to, but you also didn’t want to deal with the consequence of not taking his hand. Sucking it up, you took his hand into yours, It was soft and warm, wait what were you even thinking right now? Have you forgotten all of the horrible things he’s done? He’s not capable of love, he's a demon. You brushed your thoughts aside, you didn’t even want to consider falling for a manipulative psychopath.   
The two of you got in the car and headed to his cabaret. Valentino held you in his lap, your head leaning on his chest. He was caressing your hair with one hand, while the other was holding your hip, occasionally rubbing soft circles with his fingers. On his opposite hand he was on his phone. The car ride was quiet for the most part, he didn’t really say much other than sweet nothings in your ear occasionally, but other than that he seemed occupied with whatever text conversation he was having over the phone. It was nice for you though, you’d rather have him be occupied with something else that wasn’t you. A tiny part of you was almost curious about who he was texting, on the other hand the part of you felt a bit sleepy. Between the heat his body was giving off and the way he brushed his hand through your hair, it had a calming effect on you. Maybe you could just close your eyes for a little bit, your mind begged you not to. Pretty soon you fell fast asleep in the demon’s arms.  
Valentino noticed, you looked so peaceful. Unlike the time he first met you and followed you home that night. He remembered seeing you wake up from a sporadic sleep, you were dreaming about him. He enjoyed feeding off your terror, but seeing you like this...it was something he could get used to.  
The next thing you knew you felt a gentle nudge your shoulder, waking you up. You rubbed your eyes.  
“Sorry for neglecting you kitten, I had some business I needed to take care of. I’ll make it up to you darling.”  
“No need. I was quite comfortable sleeping.” You replied.  
“Aw, no need to play hard to get. You've been such a good girl as of late. You deserve a reward.” he said, caressing your cheek seductively.  
You didn’t say anything. You were positively sure that you didn’t want any part of whatever “reward” he was insinuating.  
“We can continue this later, right now we're here.”  
Valentino snapped his fingers and the chauffeur opened up the car door. You got out of the car, Valentino followed after you. He grabbed your waist and pulled you to him, making sure you were going to walk into the cabaret together.  
It was still quite early, they weren’t letting anyone in yet. The cabaret was big, there was a runway that led to the stage. On the stage was a pole in the middle, the lights and display bright neon colors. The runway divided up the seating area in two sections on either side. Behind you was a biggermore grand seating area, it was elevated a bit and had a few large lounge booths in the center. The area had curtains that could cover each of the booths separately, you figured it was a VIP section of sorts. You saw someone practicing on the pole, maybe they were the first to go on? He was white spider demon with some light pink speckles on his face. The way he moved was mesmerizing and graceful. Valentino noticed you were watching the dancer with fascination. The two of you walked on stage getting closer to the dancer.  
“Oh Angel.”  
“Yes boss, what can I help you with?”  
“I know you're super busy rehearsing Angel cakes, but I would like to show sweet little [Y/N] here, the ropes. Maybe you could teach her a few tricks on the pole. I need to go check on a few things before we open for the night.”  
“Whatever you want Mista Valentino.”  
“Good boy, I look forward to your performance tonight.”   
And with that Valentino left the stage, leaving just the two of you together in a kind of awkward silence.  
“So...How did you get into Valentino’s service?”  
“I didn’t, my soul was stolen from my body and dragged to Hell against my will.” You touch the golden choker around your neck.  
“Well shit that’s gotta suck, so you’re not even supposed to be here then.”  
“You wouldn’t happen to know how to break the spell that's keeping me trapped here?”  
“Sorry toots, I don’t know any spells of the kind. It’s okay we demons ain’t all bad.”  
“It was worth a try.” You said and then sighed “It’s nice to meet you by the way, I haven’t met many people since I’ve arrived in Hell.”  
“Likewise toots. So what do you know about pole dancing?”  
“Absolutely nothing.”   
“Then we’ll start with the basics.”   
Angel Dust taught you the basics of pole dancing, like how to grab it, how to climb up, and how to do a pirouette, a back hook, and a cart wheel. He demonstrated them to you and then gestured to you saying, “Now you try.”  
You started with a back hook, Angel Dust gave you a nod in approval and gave you a couple of pointers. You gave your best shot in climbing the pole, only getting halfway.   
“Not bad, you’re a natural at this.”   
“Thanks!” you said back.  
You guys continued your short lesson, being with Angel boosted your mood. He was funny and sassy. You weren’t sure what got him condemned here in Hell, but your intuition knew it was most likely a sad story.  
Angel watched you enjoy yourself, he had a rough idea of what Valentino probably did to you. He saw the brand mark on your body, it reminded him of all the horrible things he endured while working for him. He was surprised, even though you were still human you still treated him with a wholesome kindness. A part of him felt bad for feeling relieved that Valentino wasn’t going to be bothering him as much, because you were his new favorite plaything.   
While the two of you were having fun, you barely noticed Valentino reentering the room.  
“Thanks for teaching me Angel, I feel bad that I prevented you from practicing your routine.”  
“Don’t worry about it, I’m a master on this fucking pole. And besides, you were a good student, you’re a natural on the pole.”  
“Thanks, just don’t tell him that.”  
“Don’t tell me what?”   
Your heart might as well have stopped, you heard Valentino’s interject into the conversation. You turn around, he was making his way up the stage. He caresses your cheek, you can feel your heart beating a mile a second.  
“Oh sweet [Y/N], it’s so cute that you’re shy about performing in front of me. No need to keep it a secret from me.”  
You felt your face get red, averting your eyes from his gaze. “I’m sorry, it’s just really embarrassing…”  
Angel Dust could clearly tell that it wasn’t just embarrassment, you were clearly uncomfortable, and Valentino was basking in it.  
He laughs, “Your honesty never ceases to amuse me. Now come with me, there’s something I have for you.”  
“Yes Valentino.”   
You wave goodbye to Angel, you were sad that you couldn’t spend anymore time with him. You’d rather hang with him than Valentino. He puts his arm around your shoulder, the two of you walk to the dressing rooms. He opens one of the doors to the room, and you both enter inside. There was a glossy red playboy bunny suit with folded fishnets stocking laid out on the table with matching white ears, a tail, and gold cuffs. Next to it was a pair of glossy red high heels. Your heart sank with displeasure, you hoped to god that wasn’t for you.  
“This is for you to wear tonight, sugar. You’ll be my cute little bunny for everyone to see.” He gestured to the clothing on the table.   
“But I--”  
“Refuse me and the consequences will be severe.” He cut you off. “Now go be a good girl and get ready, but don’t keep me waiting too long. Do you understand, darling?”  
“I... understand.”  
“Good girl.” He patted you on the head and left the room.  
You knew he was gonna be waiting outside the room for you. You started putting on the outfit, when you were done, you checked reflection in the mirror making sure you looked presentable. You made a damn cute bunny, you just wished you could have done this for you and not anyone else. You exited the dressing room and low and behold Valentino is waiting for you. His eyes full of desire and lustful intent.   
“You look gorgeous.” He says taking your hand in his. He takes his other hand and holds your waist, his hand sliding dangerously low to your ass. The two of you head to the VIP section and sit in the booth directly across from the stage. Valentino has his hand resting your shoulder, making you lean on his chest. You smell his familiar sweet fruity cologne. The area is packed with sinners, the lights dim and the show begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos! I'm apologize in advance, I'm not very good at writing Angel Dust's character. I hope to get better at writing his complex character in future fics.  
> We are almost nearing the end of this fic, I spent all day writing this chapter so I cover more of the story. I hope guys enjoyed reading, I had a lot of fun writing it.


	9. After hours

The show was no less than extravagant and spectacular. Angel’s performance was mesmerizing and sensual. You could feel all his energy he put out on stage, “Maybe he could teach me again sometime.” you thought, feeling grateful that you made a friend. You wished you could’ve talked to him longer, but weren’t sure if you would cross paths with him again. Now that the show was over, Valentino and yourself went back to his home. The two of you went to the second floor where he had a bar. You sat down while he poured himself a drink, a bourbon on the rocks.  
“Oh [Y/N], would you like a drink?” he asked.  
“I’ll just have some water thank you.” You responded. You felt exhausted, you felt glad that you could finally change out of your suggestive clothes and go to sleep.  
“Here you go, darling.”  
“Thank you, Valentino.” You took a sip.  
“You can just call me Val, I’m not going to bite...hard.” he smirked.  
You could practically hear the lust in his voice. You were too tired to deal with this right now. You take a long drink of water and swallow, you look at him. He had his elbows resting on the bar counter, his index finger swirling around the glass rim of his drink. He gazed at you and waited for your answer ever so patiently.  
“Okay, Val…” you said. You felt your face get red, you looked away.  
His hand took your chin and forced you to look at him.   
“You’re so adorable when you’re flustered, sugar.” He said, his face getting closer until he was touching yours.  
Your heart started to faster, he was going to kiss you. For the first time in awhile your fight or flight senses finally kicked in. You pushed him away and got off the bar chair getting at least 6 feet of distance. You breathed heavily, you were scared. You didn’t want to be raped, and you were gonna fight him every step of the way.   
“No. Don’t touch me.”  
“Tsk tsk tsk, such a naughty girl, pushing me away. Ah but no worries though my sweet, I knew you were going to react like this, they always do with their first time with me. But don’t worry, I gave you something so it will help you calm down here in a second.”  
Suddenly you felt weak, you fell to your knees. The dots connected, he drugged your water. Valentino finished his drink, and came over to you. He picked you up over his shoulder and carried you to the bedroom. He tossed you on the bed and then got on top of you, his first set of hands holding your wrists above your head. Meanwhile one of his other hands grabbed some furry handcuffs from the nightstand drawer and cuffed you to the bed frame. He took off your clothes, you felt a cold breeze. You saw him remove his coat and shirt. Valentino was lanky, but yet fit and toned. He kissed you deeply as his hands roamed about your body. He squeezed your breasts, you wince. He breaks away and starts kissing your neck, you feel him suck and bite it.   
“No...no…stop...”  
“Don’t worry baby, I’ll make you feel good.” he whispers in your ear and then nibbles it  
He kisses you again, his tongue swirling inside in yours, the drug preventing you from having the strength to bite down. You feel his hands move down your body, he squeezes your ass, you moan. His fingers rub the inside of your inner thigh, before playing with your clit. You arch your back, struggling against the handcuffs.   
“No, please stop…Valentino.” tears welled up in your eyes.Your body betrayed you, stimulating itself.  
“Such a good girl you are to call out your master’s name in bed.” he cooed.  
He smirked and inserted his fingers, you cried out in discomfort. He moved them inside you in an agonizing slow pace, then he picked up the pace. Your climax starts to build inside you, before spilling out of you. He takes your cum licking it off his fingers. He grabs the vibrator from the nightstand and he turns it on, “Do you know what this is sugar?”   
Judging by the look of complete fear on your face, you did. Valentino smiled, getting off on your fear before inserting it inside you. You cried out from a mix of pain and unwanted pleasure, while he continued to feel you up. He continued working on the hickey on your neck, he bit down hard drawing blood as you screamed and cried from ecstasy. He moved on to your right breast, licking and sucking on it. While he squeezed and pinched it and then switched it up. You came again and again, until Valentino removed the vibrator. He removed his pants revealing erect manhood, glistening with precum. You saw his member, it was big, you were shaking.  
“No Valentino, please no more…please Valentino--”   
He smirked at your shaking form as you begged.  
He thrusts it inside you, you screamed out in pain. His thrusts quickly began to get gradually faster. He grunted thrusting into you faster and faster, hitting your G-spot . You came once more, he finally reached his climax. He came inside you, releasing his seed. He pulled out of you, both of you were panting heavily. He took off the handcuffs, releasing your reddened wrists. He caressed your cheek, before giving you one last kiss.   
“You see darling? That wasn’t so bad now was it? Such a good girl you are, in time you’ll soon learn to enjoy me taking you. You’ll forget all about fighting me, that all you’ll want is me fucking to to the point of ecstasy.”   
You silently cried, as he laid next to you. His arms curling around like snakes, pulling you close.   
Needless to say you didn’t get any sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow we've reached 50 kudos on Prisoner, that's amazing! Thank you everyone you sharing your support, I've enjoyed reading you're comments and hearing your thoughts. I'm so grateful, I hope you all are having an amazing day! After chapter 9 the story will be splitting up into 3 different endings. It might take a few days, thank you for your future patience. :D <3


	10. That's the happy ending!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I did some minor editing on this chapter, there is now an epilogue for this ending. Happy reading!

The next time Angel saw you, you looked terrible. You looked like you had lost all the hope in your heart and looked like you hadn’t had a proper goodnight’s rest in days. You seemed relieved when Valentino dropped you off at the practice studio, it was because Angel was there. Valentino asked him to train her because he wanted you to become a showgirl. A doll only to be looked at for his patrons, but not touch. Angel could see the last glint of hope in your eyes starting to fade.  
“Hey [Y/N], you ready to get this party started?” He said trying to cheer you up.  
“Oh, um yes! I’m ready.” you said.  
You looked like you were lost in a daze, somewhere. He took your hand in his and pulled you off to the side in the corner of the dance hall.   
“Are you okay? You don’t look so well. You can tell me if there’s something bothering you, I ain’t no snitch.”  
“I…” you stumble, feeling hesitant. “I want to get out of here...away from him. Valentino, he...he takes me crudely every night now. And there's nothing I can do about it. He just hits me or just drugs me out of mind when I fight back. I can’t take it anymore, a part of me wishes I was dead.  
The tears start pouring out of you, Angel looks at you with sympathy. He could feel the hurt you were hurting, you reminded him of himself a little bit. Remembering the times when Valentino did the same to him. You were too sweet and kind for this cruel Hell, a part of him was angry that he couldn’t fight back against him. He one of his hands and rubbed circles around your back, as you cried yourself out. When you calmed down, you thanked Angel for letting you cry on his shoulder. And you continued on with the lesson.

Angel went back to the bar, done for the day. He saw that Cherri was there and took a seat next to her. They chatted for a while, Cherri noticed something was clearly on Angel’s mind.  
“Hey what’s eating at you, Angie? Is it Valentino again?” She asked.  
“Sorta, Valentino’s got himself a plaything. I feel sorry for the poor sweet broad, she ain’t exactly one of us.”  
“Wait, what do you mean she’s not like us?” Cherri tilted her head in question.  
“She’s still human, said her soul was forced down here out of her body.”  
“Shit...you serious? I didn’t know that bastard had that kind of power.”  
“Dead serious. I wish there was something I could do for her, she’s too weak for this world as a human. And she isn’t doing so well, you know how Valentino is...ruthless.”  
“Damn…Going up against Valentino alone wouldn’t be the best decision, he’s too powerful. We're gonna need help, powerful help. But I wouldn’t pass up an opportunity to stick it to Valentino and blow up that bastard’s establishments. So count me in, just tell me how I can help, Angie. ” Cherri said. She hated Valentino more than anything, maybe it was because she hated controlling men like him or maybe it was because he had deeply hurt her best friend.   
Angel was surprised that Cherri agreed so quickly, he thought she would’ve refused, but he was glad.   
Angel left the bar and headed back to the hotel. When he opened it he saw Husk behind the front desk drinking as per usual. The rest of the gang was sitting in the lounge area talking about stuff. Everyone heard the doors open and turned to Angel.  
“I’m back!” he announced.  
“Welcome back!” Charlie and Nifty said at the same time.  
Angel came up to Charlie, “Hey could I talk to you for a second alone? It’s important.” said as he grabbed his arm, this was awkward for him.  
“Sure.” she said cheerfully, getting up from the couch. The two of them stepped out into the hallway.  
“So what did you want to talk about, Angel?”  
“Well uh, do you know anything about spells that are capable of taking someone’s soul forcefully out their body when they're still alive?”  
“A bit, but why are you suddenly so interested about it?”  
“It’s just that I’ve come into contact with a little human that’s not supposed to be down here. She’s being held prisoner by my employer as his personal toy.”  
Charlie’s expression changed from happy to horrified, she gasped.  
“Oh no, that’s awful, Angel. She must be so scared…”  
“So I was going to ask...if you could help me free her and break the spell on her soul. I can’t...I can’t watch someone like her suffer anymore, she still has her whole life ahead of her.”  
Charlie’s eyes lit up, feeling happy for Angel Dust. He was showing progress that he wanted to change, even though sometimes he didn’t want to admit it.  
Charlie took his hand comforting him, and looked Angel directly in the eyes and said, “Yes, I’ll help in any way I can. Let’s rejoin the others and talk to them.”  
Angel and Charlie exit the hallway and return to the lounge.  
“Hey everyone, so it’s come to my attention that there’s a human girl stuck here in Hell, being held against her will.”  
“What do you mean? Is she not a human turned demon?” Vaggie asked.  
“No she’s not, I think I would’ve noticed.” Angel said sarcastically.  
Vaggie’s face looked annoyed by Angel’s comment.  
“Well Angel said her soul was dragged forcefully down here out of her own body. Which is not something the average demon can do.”  
“How intriguing, what could such a powerful demon want with a little human soul?” Alastor inquired.  
“Dunno I didn’t ask her about it.” Angel shrugged.  
“Anyways, Angel asked if we could help her out. Would any of you like to be a part of the rescue team?”  
“I would love to help out, she sounds most interesting.” Alastor said.  
Alastor’s comment made Angel worried that he was gonna try to make a deal with [Y/N], he made a mental note to watch out for that.  
“Charlie, you know I would follow you to the ends of Hell if you asked me to, so I’m in.” Vaggie responded.  
“Yay! Then it’s official, Operation: Rescue the Human is a go!” Charlie yelled excitedly.  
“So who even has her?” Vaggie inquired.  
“My boss, Valentino.”  
“Ah you mean that tacky dressed moth demon.” Alastor laughed.  
“Yeah, that guy. He sucks. So anyway, I have an idea on how we get her out under that sleazy bastard’s nose. There’s a show coming up where she’ll be forced to perform. Cherri Bomb will provide the distraction, Charlie and Vaggie are the getaway drivers and Strawberry pimp over here, you deploy...anti Valentino measures if he gets in the way.”   
“Wow Angel that’s actually a pretty good idea.” Charlie said, shocked  
“And here I thought that you only thought about sex.” Vaggie said sassily.  
“I think about that too, but when I’m not horny all the time I actually have good ideas.”  
For the next week the gang planned and figured out all the essential details of the plan. Figuring out what exit they should take and where they should meet Charlie and Vaggie. It would be too conspicuous to wait out front, Valentino’s lackeys would get suspicious. There was no way for the car to drive around the back due to a narrow alleyway. The best plan would be to meet them at the farthest end of the block. Angel will sneak Cherri into the back disguising her as a waitress, when [Y/N] finishes performing on stage, that will be Cherri’s cue to detonate the smoke bombs. Then Angel will grab [Y/N] off the stage and they all make their escape through the back alleyway.

*Two weeks later*

It was the day of the show, Angel was helping you fix your costume. He could clearly tell you were nervous, it didn’t help that your routine was one that required you to strip. Your costume was red rose laced undergarment with a detachable skirt and long sleeves. Valentino didn’t give you a choice, he didn’t even let you pick the song. You felt so anxious, you could feel your heart beating out your chest.  
“Hey [Y/N] look at me, take a deep breath. Everything is gonna be okay. You’re gonna do amazing, I just know it. Don’t worry about those ugly demons in the audience. I’m not gonna let any of those ugly freaks touch you. Kay broad?”  
Angel’s words seem to give peace of mind and helped you calm yourself, you followed his advice and took a deep breath.  
“Thank you Angel, for everything.”  
“Don’t get sappy on me now.”  
“I won’t, I promise.” You said with a smile.  
It was almost time, you heard the host on stage speaking to the audience.   
“Good evening gentleman, we’ve got a great night in store for you. I see a lot of new faces out there, as well as some familiar ones. So I’m not gonna yammer on too long. I want you all to sit back, enjoy the service, the scenery, but most of all enjoy the show. Hit it.” he said, snapping his fingers the lights dimmed.  
That was your cue to get on stage. The music started and all eyes were on you. You started your routine, the audience is mesmerized. You can feel Valentino’s gaze from across the room, his smirk never waning. You climb on the pole doing drops and spins. The demons in the audience looked at you with lustful hunger throwing dollar bills at you. You do a pirouette on the pole before taking off your skirt, slowly and sensually, the art of seduction. You dance and lay seductively on the floor. You get up and spin, the long sleeves come off. You climb the pole once more doing a back hook spin and then finish with a cart wheel, before doing the splits on the floor. The music is finished, you get up. Suddenly there’s smoke everywhere you cough and you can’t see a thing. You feel someone take you hand and pull you away, it feels familiar and soft. 

The smoke cleared, Valentino got up from his seat. He was furious, his eyes lingered at the empty spot you once were.  
“Find her and kill whoever’s responsible for taking her. And don’t come back until you have the girl.” He yelled at his demonic henchman.  
Of course he wasn’t going to let someone run off with you that easily, he was going to look for you too. 

“Angel? Where are we going?”  
“I’ll tell you on the way, but first we need to get out of here.”  
You guys exit through the back, Cherri waiting for the two you.  
“You have her? Good! Let’s go!” she said.  
You didn’t know where Angel was taking you, but it didn’t matter. You felt a wave of relief that you were out of there. You heard faint yelling behind you, you turned your head around, it was Valentino’s lackeys. They were getting closer, Angel didn’t seem bothered by them and neither did the cyclops girl. The three of you passed a peculiar demon in a red pin striped suit, you could feel him staring at you as you passed him. There was something eerie and off about him. You brushed those thoughts aside as the three of you made it to the car.  
Alastor stood in the path, the demon henchman stopped in their tracks. They knew exactly who he was, and someone not to be trifled with.  
“Ah good evening gentleman, can I help you with something?” He said cheerfully.  
“Out of the way Radio Demon, this has nothing to do with you.”  
“Oh, but it has everything to do with me. I have some business with the young lady in question. Now you best get going, in the opposite direction, unless you have some sort of death wish.” His face turned scary as he tilted his head and various symbols and radio static could be seen and heard.  
The demons turned tail and ran, but he knew good ol’ Valentino was going to be looking for you and not far behind. Alastor was the last one to enter the car, before the driver sped off.  
“Angel, did you ask all these people to help rescue me?”  
“Well yes--” Angel started to say, you cut him off with a hug. It surprised him, he hugged you back. You were warm and soft, it made him feel a sense of belonging.  
“Thank you, thank you from the bottom of my heart. I’m so grateful.” the tears spilled out of you as you cried. You felt overwhelmed, but in a good way.  
When you all arrived at the Hotel, Charlie loaned you some of her casual clothes. You went downstairs to meet everyone. You still haven’t introduced yourself to everyone else yet.  
“Um hi, I just wanted to thank everyone for saving me, without you I would still be stuck in Valentino’s cage. I am sincerely and eternally grateful. My name is [Y/N].”  
“You’re welcome, I’m Charlie by the way, and this is my girlfriend Vaggie. I’ve never met a living human before, tell me what it’s like living up on earth.”  
“It’s beautiful and blue. There’s so much to do and see, I think you would like it a lot, I wish you could see it.”  
“I’m Cherri Bomb, Angie’s best friend.”   
“It’s nice to meet you, I hope we can be good friends too.”   
You felt Alastor take your hand and shake it, “The name’s Alastor, it’s quite the pleasure to be meeting you. Angel Dust, you didn’t tell us your acquaintance here was a clairvoyant.”  
“That’s okay, I didn’t really tell anyone about it.”  
“So that’s why he kidnapped your soul. Valentino will be looking for you.” Vaggie said  
“I know, that’s why I need to break the spell before he finds me again.” you touch the choker around your neck. “Do you know how to break the spell I’m under?”  
“I don’t know a whole lot about this particular spell, but I could find out more in my family’s library.” Charlie suggested.  
“I can break the spell, I can do more than just that, actually.” Alastor piped up.  
Everyone looked at him with surprise.  
“You can?”  
“Yes my dear, but for the right price of course.”  
“Oh…”  
“My dear I have an offer for you, stay here with me and I can invalidate the soul bond and Valentino will no longer have ownership over your soul, in exchange you give me ownership instead. I can protect you from Hell’s hazards, I only ask for your power in return.”  
Before you could answer, Angel spoke for you.  
“Absolutely out of the question! What she needs is to go home, she’s been here long enough.” Angel’s face was red with anger. He couldn’t believe he had the nerve to ask that.  
You pat Angel on his shoulder, “It’s okay Angel, I’m sure Alastor didn’t mean to be so forward. But you’re right. I’m sorry Alastor, I can’t stay here. But there is something else I can do for you that’s in my power, it’s better than any deal. I can only give you my solemn promise as a clairvoyant.” Your mother always told you that a promise is the most valuable a clairvoyant could make, but you should be careful and make sure it was a promise you could keep.  
“How interesting, a promise you say?” Alastor tilted his head. He knew that making deals with clairvoyants were powerful, but having a clairvoyant’s solemn vow had a high level of power in it of itself. A promise, if broken could have severe consequences for either side.  
“Wait [Y/N], are you sure you want to do that? Alastor isn’t exactly the most trustworthy individual.” Charlie asked, slightly worried.  
“My mother told me that a Clairvoyant’s Promise is unlike that of normal person’s. If one of us breaks the agreement we could die from an agonizing death. And if I break it, not only does it mean I die. I cut myself off from ever going to Heaven. Isn’t that right Alastor? you seem to know a lot about clairvoyants.”  
“Ah yes, why a special promise like that can have detrimental consequences, so it would be in my best interest to honor it, Charlie.”  
“Uh okay.”   
“This isn’t a normal pinky promise, I’m going to need a needle and some red thread, if someone could please grab me those.” You asked.   
“I’ll grab them.” Vaggie said getting up and disappearing into the hallway.  
A few moments later, Vaggie reappeared with the needle and thread and handed them to you.  
“Thank you, I appreciate it.” you said with a smile.  
You and Alastor stood close together, you took the needle and prick your pinky finger, drawing blood. It trickled down your hand, dripping to the floor.  
“My sacred and solemn vow to you Alastor, is when you release my soul back to earth, I will loan you my energy when you should need it most. Until the day I am no longer able to as a living human, the day I die. Do you accept my vow?” you said.  
You hand the needle to Alastor, so he can do the same. He pricks his pinky finger.  
“I do. My vow to you, dear [Y/N] is that I shall break the spell your soul is under and protect you from both Earthly harm and Hell’s harm until the end of time itself. Do you accept my vow?”  
“I do.”  
And with that, You wrap the red thread around your pinky and then his.   
“Then it shall be, for this promise forever binds us together to the red string of fate.” You and Alastor said at the same time.   
The two of you then lock pinkies, making the promise official.The thread glows a mesmerizing magenta signifying that the promise has been made. When the glow fades, you discard the used thread and then place the items on the table.  
“God, it’s like the two of you are getting married!” Angel Dust joked  
“Um, really? What makes you say that?” You said.  
“Cause you’re both sayin’ that ‘I do’ crap. [Y/N] I didn’t know you had a thing for the strawberry pimp.”  
You blushed.  
“N-no way! I-I don’t. Angel, it isn’t like that at all. This is just how these kinds of things are done and also he’s kind of creepy--” You stammered, feeling flustered by comments.  
Alastor interrupts, punching Angel. Sending him flying across the room. “Oh Angel you’re such a kidder, saying nonsensical, ridiculous things.” He laughs.

Suddenly you hear someone break down the door, everyone turns their head towards the entrance. A familiar voice pierces your ears, your heart fills with fear.  
“So this is where you’ve been hiding, sugar.”  
Valentino stands in front of the broken doorway.  
“Ah well if it isn’t the tacky pimp.”  
“Well, well, well, if it isn’t the crappy radio demon. Hand her over.”  
“No can do, I promised this lovely young lady here that I would escort her home.”  
“I’m not asking, it’s a demand. This girl is my possession, I own her.”  
“And I’m telling you I don’t care what you want. I recommend leaving the way you came, you’re clearly outnumbered.”  
While everyone was distracted by two of hell’s biggest alpha energies clashing on a conversation level, a certain someone’s cords were slipping by seemingly unnoticed.  
Valentino laughs manically, “Who said I was alone?” he gave the signal.  
“Ah! No, get off me.”   
The cord wrapped itself around your leg, causing you to fall to the floor. Pulling you towards the entrance.  
Alastor intervenes and cuts the cords with ease before they reach its destination. You frantically rip off the severed end half of the cords from around your legs. Being in between them was not an area you wanted to be in. You get up and try to hurry back over to your side. Valentino pulls out a gun, you hear a gunshot. You feel something painful pierce your foot, you scream.  
“Sweet [Y/N], did you forget that I own you?”  
You clutch your foot, crying, blood spilling out.  
Angel attempts to rush your side, Valentino shoots at the floor. “Nobody fucking move. And Angel cakes I expected better from you. Vox be a dear and take care of these pests.”  
He came out from behind him, striding in confidence. “With pleasure.”  
Alastor and Vox clashed, while Valentino made his way to you. Angel and the others stepped in front of you.  
“If you want her, you’re gonna have to go through us.”  
Charlie picked you up off the floor, while Angel, Cherri, and Vaggie blocked Valentino’s path. Valentino jumped and flew over them. He grabbed Charlie, causing you to fall back to the floor with a hard thud.   
He held the gun to her head, “I’ll make this very simple, the girl for the Princess of Hell.”  
“Charlie!” Vaggie shouted.  
Alastor used his powers and hurled Vox through the wall into the next room over. He dusted off his hands, saw you on the floor. The pain and blood loss was causing you to break out in cold sweats, your breathing shallow. You reached your arm outwards to him. You mouthed to him, “Take my hand.”  
He takes it, a small surge of energy flows into him. You pass out. You couldn’t provide him a lot due to the choker, but it was enough for him to be the trump card they needed--what you needed. Alastor disarms Valentino a simple snap of fingers. Charlie stomps on his foot with obscene strength, he lets go of her. Cherri threw a smoke bomb and punched Valentino in the face, and Vaggie shanked him with her spear.  
Meanwhile, Vox jumps back into the fight, launching Alastor back against the wall.  
Suddenly there’s another explosion, everyone pauses for a moment they all have a ‘what in the absolute fuck was that’ look on their face. A familiar maniacal cackle could be heard echoing through the room, it was Sir Pentious! And he was going to have his revenge from last time.  
“We meet again, Alastor and this time I--wait who are these guys?”   
“Sorry who are you again?” Alastor said.  
Sir Pentious felt betrayed, he thought Alastor shared a special arch enemy bond.  
“You two can squabble later, just help us fuck these guys up.” Cherri shouted  
“And why should I do that, you whores?”  
“You’ll be Alastor’s arch nemesis if we win.” Angel said.  
Sir Pentious joined the fight.  
“He was too easy to convince.” Everyone thought.  
The fight went on, Vox got knocked out and Alastor threw him into the void. He moved on to Valentino, he knew in terms of strength he wasn’t as strong as Vox. He usually had other demons do his dirty work for him. Needless to say it was an easy fight for him, he stepped on the mothman. Angel took Valentino’s gun off the floor and pointed at the vile demon pimp.  
“This is for shooting her in the fucking foot, asshat.”  
“Angel cakes, be reasonable we talk this out, like two civil demons.”  
He could see the fear in Valentino’s eyes for the first time.  
“No, we fucking can’t. We are past the point of any discussion.”   
Angel shot him three times in the chest. He knew it wasn’t gonna kill him, but nonetheless it felt good to rise up against the demon that abused and hurt so many people, including himself. He finally felt free of Valentino’s hold. And with that Alastor took out the steaming pile of hot demon garbage that was Valentino. Throwing him to the side across Hell, his screams could be heard throughout Pentagram City.  
Charlie tended to you wounds, disinfecting the bullet hole wound and removing the bullet. She wrapped a bandage around it. She gave you some pain killers to help with the pain.  
When you finally came to, you woke up with Angel holding your hand.   
“Hey Angel, did we win?”  
“Yes, we won.”  
“I’m so happy, you look like you're finally at peace with all the turmoil in your heart too.” you said, smiling.  
“Yeah that too. I don’t think I could have done it without you. When I first met you, and saw what you were going through, it reminded me a bit of myself. And well something snapped inside me. I didn’t want you to end up like me, unable to save myself. I just couldn’t watch him hurt another soul, especially since you still have your whole life ahead of you.”  
You sat up, being mindful about your injury. You held out your arms for a hug. He hugged you back. Your hugs were warm and inviting, it made him feel like he could accomplish anything. He wondered if it was because you were a kind hearted human or if it was you were a clairvoyant.  
“Angel, you're stronger than you think. You have all your amazing wonderful friends here to lean on. And I’m so happy that you were my first friend I made here in Hell, I’m so overjoyed and grateful that you rescued me. I’m eternally grateful and I’ll never forget what you and everyone have done for me. I’ll cherish you all forever and I hope one day God himself will look past all the bad and see all the good you’ve done.”   
“Hey don’t get all sappy on me now, toots.”  
You wipe the tears welling up in your eyes and sniffling. “Okay.”  
“Are you two done talking or what?” Cherri said in a playful manner before bursting through the door. “Too late were all already coming in.”  
Everyone gathered around the bed.  
“So I guess this is it, huh?”   
“Yeah, you’ve got to go back home.” Charlie said.  
“But before you do, this is for you. It’s from all of us.” Vaggie said as she handed you an envelope.  
“Don’t open it until you get back to earth, okay?” Angel requested.  
“Okay, I’m gonna miss you guys. Wait who is this? Have we met?” You pointed to Sir Pentious.  
“No you haven’t. I have no idea why he’s in here. I thought you went home dude.” Angel said.  
“Well I wanted to see what all the commotion was.” He said fumbling his fingers.  
“Well I appreciate you anyway for coming to see me. It’s nice to meet your acquaintance, I’m [Y/N].”  
“Sir Pentious, at your service, and the pleasures of all mine.”   
Everyone but you gave him a skeptical face.  
“What?” He shouted.  
“Anyways now that is out of the way, now would be the best time to say your goodbyes.” Alastor said, ignoring him.  
“Oh right,” you said.  
You talked to everyone down the row and gave everyone a big hug (except Alastor he’s not a hugger, he’s a hand shaker).   
“I’m sad that I have to leave, I’m really going to miss you all.”  
And with that Alastor said an incantation that broke the choker in two, sending you back.

When you came to, you felt like you just woke up from a long dream, you felt the envelope in your hand and you knew it wasn’t one. You were in a hospital bed, your friend stood up from her chair. You noticed the broken shards of the choker on your bed. “I’m back.” you thought.  
“You’re awake! The doctors said they couldn’t explain your sudden coma, but I knew I could. No one believed me, [Y/N] I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to.” She said hugging you and crying.  
“It’s okay [F/N], I forgive you. How long was I out?”   
“Six months.”  
“Damn I guess time moves differently in Hell. I’ll have to make up for lost time won’t I?”  
“Heh yeah. So tell me how did you break out?”  
“Well it’s a long story.”  
“You can tell me, I have four hours before I leave for my shift.”

*One month later*

You were discharged from the hospital soon after you woke up from your coma, when you got home you opened the envelope. Inside were letters written from everyone and coordinates for Vaggie, Cherri, Angel, and even Alastor’s grave sites. And so you took a trip, making sure to visit every single one.  
You were visiting an unmarked grave with a bouquet of pink and white hydrangea flowers.   
“Thank you for everything, Angel Dust.” You whispered.  
Next you visited Vaggie’s, the cemetery looked like it hadn’t been visited in quite some time. You cleaned off her grave and placed white marigolds on her headstone.  
You went to Cherri’s next, her tombstone had some scorch marks on them.  
“She must have died in style.” you thought. You left her red poppies on her grave.  
When you came to Alastor’s, his was in a frequently visited graveyard. His headstone was tucked away in the corner and you left him red spider lilies. You could faintly feel his presence watching over you.  
The people visiting gave you an odd look, giving flowers to an old serial killer’s grave. Someone stopped and asked you why you would do such a strange thing. All you said was, “He saved me from a terrible fate.”  
Needless to say when you got back, you could go shopping with ease around the city. When you would go out at night with your friends, the guys kept their distance, and when they didn’t let's just say a certain Radio Demon haunted their dreams.

Epilogue

For the rest of your days, you lived life to the fullest. You lived to be in your eighties before dying peacefully in your sleep. In death you are reborn, you were young again. Your mind changing your form to a young adult. You met God, he said you lived a good life. He was sorry that he couldn’t directly free your soul in Hell. You told him that he works in mysterious ways and you never lost faith. God helps those who need--even if it’s done indirectly through the help of others. The gates of paradise were open to you, but you asked God for one final request. You wanted to go back to Hell and be reunited with the demons who you missed so dearly. Tell them all the wonderful things you did in your life, and help Charlie accomplish her goal.  
“Are you sure you want to go back there?” He asked  
“Yes. I know my family and friends in heaven will probably be upset that I didn’t come to see them in Heaven. But this is what I want. Please tell my friends and family I love them dearly.”   
“Very well.” He nodded.  
You were expelled from paradise and fell to the underworld, exchanging your halo for horns.  
When you woke up, you noticed that even though you deceased you still looked normal. The only minor changes you had was that you had an angelic white horns and a tail, symbolizing a sense of purity. Needless to say you stood out to other demons. You walk down the city, reaching the Hazbin Hotel. You open the doors, you see your friends hanging out in the lounge area talking.  
“Hello! Is there room for one more in this conversation?”  
Everyone looked at you, surprised and happy.  
Charlie, Vaggie, Cherri, and Angel all rush to hug you in one big happy group hug.

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! It's been a pleasure writing for all of you, thank you for all for your wonderful ideas, and theories, and overall feedback. I enjoyed writing this ending a lot. Now back to work for me, two more endings to go!  
> :D  
> Edit: I forgot to add the costume link I used for this chapter, so you guys could have a better visualization  
> https://sokolovabrand.com/shop/flamingo-pole-dance-clothes/  
> You should go watch Anastasia Sokolova's pole dancing on YouTube, she's an amazing dancer.


	11. You wanna have a bad time? Because this is a bad ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ending has recently been edited and some more story added to it. 7/31/2020 Thank you to the commenters who shared their feedback to help this ending improve the overall reading experience for everyone! If you an idea that you would help improve this story, I'd love to hear it. I'm currently doing some last minute editing for this fic.   
> Thanks and I hope you have a wonderful day.

The next time you saw Angel Dust, you had closed yourself from everyone. Hiding the pain and carrying the burden of abuse all on your shoulders. You just tried to focus on lessons Angel was teaching you. Afterall you didn’t have much choice in the matter, Valentino wanted you to become a showgirl for his cabaret.   
Angel could see through your fake front, it was all too familiar to him. His heart ached for you, he wasn’t sure how to help you. He could barely protect himself from Valentino. He could see your hope was slipping away from your fingers, into the depths of the unforgiving deep end of despair. Life was so unfair and cruel.  
On days you were with Angel practicing, Valentino would take you with him to some of his affairs, you didn’t ask about the details. You didn’t even want to know what his business affairs was. You knew why he took you, it was a way to flaunt his wealth and power. The demon who has everything. You could feel his business associates staring at you with a sense of desire, as if they knew what you were. It made you uncomfortable, you tried to ignore them as you sat next to Valentino. They were negotiating something, but paid no mind to them, you could care less about the weapons and drugs he sold to everyone. You needed a break from they’re prying eyes, so you whispered to him that you were going to use the restroom. He kissed you telling you not to take too long. At this point he knew you weren’t going to run, where would you even run to? You've been to this place before, so you knew where the bathroom was. Valentino often did his meetings and negotiations in this luxurious building. You were crying in one of the stalls, you were too weak for this world. When you calmed down, you fixed your makeup, making sure no one could see you pain and fear. You exited the bathroom and one of Valentino’s business associates was outside the door blocking your path. You knew he wasn’t here on Valentino’s behalf. You could sense his ill intent, you weren’t in a mood to deal with him. Demon overlord or not, he wasn’t worth your attention.  
“Wanna have some fun baby?”   
You made a disinterested look on your face, cringing at his unwanted pet names.  
“No, Valentino’s waiting for me. Excuse me.” you said trying to walk past him.  
He slammed you up against the wall, you winced pain. His grip was inhumanly tight.  
“Aw c’mon don’t be like that sweetpea, I know you don’t like that sleazy moth anyway. Besides I never fucked a clairvoyant’s pussy before. I bet you’re so tight.” He whispered in your ear.  
“Let go of me.”   
He started tearing off your clothes, your fight or flight instincts kicked in. You fought against him.  
“No! Stop! Ugh! Get off me!” You cried out, you were scared for your life. You didn’t want another man to rape you.  
He was taking pleasure in your fear, as you meekly fought back against him.  
Suddenly someone took him and launched across the room, with obscene strength. He hit the wall, cracking it.   
Your knees felt weak, you collapsed to the floor, shivering and crying.  
“Don’t you fucking touch what’s mine, or next time I’ll remove your pathetic head from your miserable body. The deal is off, we’re leaving. Let’s go Vox.” Valentino yelled. He went over to your shivering form and scooped you up. You clutched his coat, for once you were glad to Valentino. He only saved you out of his own selfish reasons, he needed you. But nonetheless you were glad he was there.  
For the rest of the day, Valentino spent it making it up to you. He wanted you to forget about that demon, the only one who was allowed to touch you in such a lewd manner was him alone. He bought you expensive presents and took you out to dinner. He even let you choose some modest clothes.

*Three months later*

You continued your lessons until you mastered the art of erotic and exotic dancing. Even though you there was no way out for your soul, you could escape into the world of dance. That world could be as real as any place. Your dance was an expression of yourself and no one could take that from you. When your performances required you to strip down nude, a part of you couldn’t handle it. So to block out the vile and disgusting comments about your body you would get buzzed sometimes before a performance.   
The way you performed on stage seemed to hypnotize and mesmerize the audience in such a way that they were throwing an obscene amount of money at you. You were gaining popularity fast, your shows were always packed. The rising star of Valentino’s cabaret, making him an extra small fortune on the nights you performed.  
You just finished your latest performance, the crowd whistling and catcalling. You grabbed the money, but you just gave it all to Angel. It’s not like you needed it anyway, you didn't even want it. Valentino was just gonna burn his own money on you like a sugar daddy. Your latest costume being the post prime example of it. You were adorned in gold designs and gems and beads.  
After a night of performing you knew what came next, it was becoming a regular routine with him. The two of you would go home and have a drink at the bar and make love. And eventually after enough times you stopped fighting it, you stopped fighting him. He was gentler, he caressed you as if you were a real couple, and you started to believe his lies. You longed for his company and soft touches, and for him to be inside you. You played right into his hands, and he was enjoying it. He had you feeding out the palm of his hands.  
You laid in bed waiting for him, you felt him climb on top of you. You kiss him, he kisses back, sliding his tongue against yours. You arms wrapped him, he whispers sweet dirty nothings into your ear.  
“You did so amazing tonight, I just want to fuck your pretty little pussy into obscurity.”  
He teases you, edging you to your limit with his fingers.   
“Valentino please, stop toying with me and fuck me already.” You begged  
“Since you asked your master nicely kitten, here’s your reward.”  
You wrap your legs around him as he rammed himself into you. His pace going from one to ten in an instant.  
“Valentino.” you moaned out as he thrusted into your G-spot and you came.  
He came inside you, making you feel whole just for a fleeting moment.  
He gets off you and lays next to you. He holds you close, you lean into his touch. He caresses your hair as you fall asleep in his arms. All thoughts of escape are no more, all you can think about is him, you’ve been forever defiled, trapped in his domain...

As his prisoner, Valentino’s personal favorite toy.

Epilogue:

With no escape of the terrible fate that’s fallen upon your soul. Your family and loved ones are faced with a difficult choice. Due to your unexplainable coma with no signs of ever waking up again. They decide to pull the plug, even though your best friend fought against the decision. She still had hope that you were bound to wake up again. She tried to tell everyone that it was all her fault--that she had been tricked into giving a demon your soul unwillingly and that’s why your body was in a coma. Of course no one believed her, and people were starting to think she was going insane with grief. After all, some people don’t believe in angels or even demons. Against her will she was forced into a mental facility and later died there. Her deal with Valentino had forever cut her off from the gates of heaven. When she arrived in Hell, she went looking for you. When she saw what you had become, she couldn’t face you. All she felt was pain and guilt and blamed herself for the horrible fate that she caused you.

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What to do when you’re awake at 3am and there’s a Valentino standing in your room?  
> Step 1.) Check to see if you’ve traveled back to demon times. This can easily be done by asking: “Is this demon times?”  
> Step 2.) If he says: “Yes its demon times.” Then that explains everything! Back to bed!  
> Step 3.) If it is not demon times ask: “Valentino, why are you here?” or “Why are you here Valentino?” If they say: “I need your help to find my clairvoyant reader, [Y/N].” Go with them, because this kind of thing doesn’t happen very often.  
> Step 4.) (There is no step four.)  
> Step 5.) If they don’t say that then this is a bad Valentino.  
> Step 6.) Deploy anti Valentino measures  
> Sorry this ending isn't as long as the happy ending. Also here's the link for the costume design:  
> https://www.wish.com/product/5db4293f6b51300ddfc9be86?from_ad=goog_shopping&_display_country_code=US&_force_currency_code=USD&pid=googleadwords_int&c=%7BcampaignId%7D&ad_cid=5db4293f6b51300ddfc9be86&ad_cc=US&ad_lang=EN&ad_curr=USD&ad_price=105.26&campaign_id=7203534630&gclid=Cj0KCQjwvIT5BRCqARIsAAwwD-SZOD9WyK6o-0Ty2yZntjOdmmvKQTeMw2RXeebFA5wjzzWHarKzgv8aAqZqEALw_wcB&hide_login_modal=true&share=web


	12. Bittersweet Ending

Valentino dropped you off the practice studio, so Angel you start teaching you how to be a showgirl. He was against the idea, but there was nothing he could do to change the boss’s decision. He had to get you out of here, even if it’s just away from Valentino. He was willing to accept whatever wrath Valentino had in store for him, but at least you would be safe.  
The next time Valentino dropped you off for lessons, Angel snuck you out through the back, with the help of Cherri Bomb. The three of you booked it across town, rushing to the hotel.  
“What is this place?” You asked.  
“Just a crappy hotel, but you’ll be safe here from Valentino.”  
“Sheesh when you said crappy, you weren’t kidding.” Cherri jokes.  
“Hey Charlie! I need you to come down here.” Angel Dust yells.  
You can hear soft footsteps coming down the staircase.  
“What is it Angel?” Charlie inquired.  
“This is [Y/N], she’s a living human whose soul is trapped down here. Can she stay here?”  
“Oh my gosh for real? I’m Charlie, it’s nice to meet you! You are going to love it here!” She bounced up and down excitedly.  
“It’s nice to meet you Vaggie, and thank you for letting me stay here.” You smiled gratefully.  
“Come on, I’ll introduce you to the others.” Charlie said, extending her hand to you.  
You take it and start walking with her.  
“This is Vaggie, she’s my girlfriend. Vaggie this is [Y/N], she’s going to be staying with us for awhile.”  
“Hi it’s nice to meet you. I hope we can become friends.” you said.  
“Likewise, why are you still human though?”  
“My soul was dragged out of my body by a deranged demonic pimp and now and I’m stranded in Hell.”  
“Damn.”  
The two of you moved on to Alastor, who was hanging out in the next room over.  
“Al, this is [Y/N]. [Y/N] meet Alastor.”  
“Pleasure to make your acquaintance, clairvoyant.” Alastor said.  
“Clairvoyant?” Charlie asked.  
“Heh yeah, I’m a clairvoyant. But I would appreciate it if you wouldn’t tell anyone outside of this place.”  
“Don’t worry your secret's safe with us.” Charlie says and winks.  
“My, that’s quite the spell you're under dear, that’s old magic.”  
“You wouldn’t happen to know how to break it would you Alastor?”  
“I can do more than just break it, I can even invalidate the soul bond and switch ownership of the soul power.”  
“Oh I see, but I’m guessing you want something in return for breaking it.”  
“You guessed correctly my dear! I have a proposition for you, I can break the spell you're under, sending you back to earth, in return I only ask for you to lend me your incredible power.”  
“I don’t quite follow, I think you have a lot more power here than I do, Alastor.”  
“On the contrary my dear, you have more power than you think. That kind of power is that equal to archdemon’s, but tenfold. You just need to know how to use it.”  
“Is it okay if I have some time to think about your offer?” feeling hesitant.  
“Of course! Why, you have all the time in the world down here.” He laughed.

*One week later*

The more time you spent at the Hazbin Hotel, the more you enjoyed being in Hell. Everyone here was so nice to you. Charlie and Vaggie wanted to take you out on a girls night out, seeing all the sights of Hell. They even made a disguise for you. You helped Nifty clean around the hotel, you tried making friends with Husk. At first he treated you coldly, he eventually warmed up to you. He taught how to play poker and gamble like a pro, though he taught you a bit too well. At least that's what you wanted him to think, even though most of your power was suppressed that didn’t stop you from using a teeny bit to cheat. Most of the time you hung out with Angel and Cherri, just talking about whatever was on everyone’s mind. Other times you would be in the library with Alastor, just reading and enjoying each other's company.  
Valentino was still looking for you, and by the looks of it he was enraged. He was on the live feed of 666 News. Throwing an all out fit, destroying everything. Other than that, you watched Jeffree make a mean cannibal casserole.

You thought about his offer, the rational side of you was telling not to make a deal with him. The emotional side of you was angry for what Valentino did to you. You were tired of feeling small and helpless, unable to use your own powers to defend yourself against a demon who brutally tortured and raped you. The anger and hurt surged inside of you. The more you thought about his offer the more you were tempted to take it. You knew taking this deal would cut you off forever from paradise, but you were sick of the God of nothing sitting idly by why you suffered. For once you were going to do something for yourself  
Alastor could sense all that rage and frustration burning inside you and could only imagine what it’s like wielding such incredible power.  
You held out your hand, “It’s a deal, I’ll loan you my powers when you need it.”  
He grins, there's an odd green glow and a breeze before he shakes your hand, sealing the deal.  
“Pleasure doing business with you Miss [Y/N].”  
You said goodbye to your friends, but they knew that this wasn’t going to be forever. You were going to be back. Alastor whispered inchorant incantation, the choker broke in two and your soul was released.

When you came back you awoke in a hospital bed, your friend stumbling out of her chair.  
“Oh my gosh you're awake! The doctors couldn’t explain why you fell into a sudden coma, but I know the truth. I’m so sorry [Y/N]!” She hugged you, sobbing.  
“It’s okay, I forgive you.” You lied  
“Really? You mean it? I--”  
You laughed.  
“Just kidding! Is that what you wanted to hear? Selfish bitch, you can’t even begin to imagine what literal hell I went through to get back here. Now get out of my sight, you make me sick.” you snapped.  
Her facial expression looked hurt beyond measures by your words, but you didn’t give a shit about her sorry ass. It was far too late to say sorry.  
A week later you were discharged from the hospital, you decided you would learn how to use your powers. You trained both mentally and physically, you became a detective. Specializing in sexual assault cold cases, communicating with the spirits of the victims and tracked the perpertators.  
When you retired you used your powers to help get rid of malevolent entities plaguing peoples homes. You eventually died in your sleep after reaching the ripe old age of eighty, surrounded by loved ones.  
“I hope you had a joyous life.” You could hear Alastor say to you in your dying moments.  
“I did, but not as much as I enjoyed yours and everyone else’s company at The Hazbin Hotel, I missed you all.”  
Your family and friends didn’t understand why you were talking to nothing.  
“What an amusing Clairvoyant you are. Then let’s be going, shall we.”  
“We shall. I’m ready to go back to Hell.”  
You closed your eyes for the last time in your physical form.

You were back as if nothing had changed, except your form. White horns and a tail. You felt overjoyed to be reunited with everyone. You gave everyone the biggest hug, and had a big party. There were times when Alastor needed your help, but at this point killing felt normal. You felt no remorse. You and Alastor became the hotel’s frontlines in times of trouble.  
And Valentino eventually found you again, but he didn’t live to tell the tale

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks...for now.  
> I'd like to thank everyone for reading this to the end and everyone who commented! This was not possible without you feedback! You've all been a joy the entire ride! Thank you for all the kudos and love. And have an amazing, wonderful day!
> 
> I found Valentino to be a difficult character to write, since we all have limited information about his character and who he exactly is. So when I got stuck, I would look for inspiration and do research. And what I found inspiration-wise was that Valentino as a villain is similar to Blue (the club owner) from Sucker Punch. So I bought Sucker Punch the extended cut and rewatched it. Using Blue as a reference, his manipulative behavior and his attitude and how he treated the girls was a huge help to me.  
> As for writing the last two ending Sucker Punch, and Trafficked really helped me figure how I wanted the fic to end.  
> If you haven't seen Sucker Punch it's a good movie, but I really like the level of escapism they put in it. It's not a masterpiece but visually it's beautiful. I really like the musical number they put in it with the extended cut. You can watch the deleted scene on YouTube (Love is the Drug, Sucker Punch). In the happy ending I borrowed the lines from that scene for the host announcing the reader's entrance on stage, because I thought it was a perfect fit. I'm not going to take credit for those words by any means. So I highly recommend going and watching that scene for yourself, they put a lot of work into that scene.  
> If you haven't seen Trafficked, it's a hard film to watch. It's based on a true story. The movie is about three girls who a forced into human trafficking and they are all from different countries, the ending is bittersweet. So please go check that out.
> 
> -Brittbee


End file.
